Amigos por siempre
by Frany Fanny Tsuki
Summary: —Lo juro—dijo con su mano directo en el corazón—pase lo que pase, siempre seremos amigos ,Rukia—juro Ichigo. Aquellas palabras quedarían selladas bajo un contrato de amistad, que años después, Rukia cumpliría. Precuela de "Siempre a tu lado"


Todos **los personajes le pertenece a TITE KUBO;** lo único que me pertenece es la historia, **prohibido su reproducción total o parcia** l.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Vengo a cumplir con **una apuesta que perdi,** me falta un oneshot mas y dependiendo del partido de hoy, escribire un tercer oneshot, T-T la inspiracion esta muerte, aun asi, espero que haya logrado trasmitir los sentimientos en este fic.

 **Dedicado a todo el grupo de fb "Mis Fic IchiRuki" como pago a la apuesta de futbol,que esta haciendo en el grupo y dedicado a ti querido lector :3**

 **PRECUELA DE : Siempre a tu lado :D**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Cursiva** \- flashblack: recuerdos anteriores

— **:** diálogos

La personalidad de los personajes puede contener occ.

 **Universo alterno.**

* * *

Summary: —Lo juro—dijo con su mano directo en el corazón—pase lo que pase, siempre seremos amigos, Rukia—juro Ichigo. Aquellas palabras quedarían selladas bajo un contrato de amistad, que años después, Rukia cumpliría.

* * *

 **Amigos por siempre**

El frio llego mucho antes de que comenzara diciembre, registrado así el mayor índice de bajas temperatura en la cuidad de Karakura, si bien hacia frio, no era impedimento para que las personas fueran de un lugar a otro, comprado entre otras cosas, regalos navideños.

Concurrían alrededor de las 8 de la noche, Rukia Kuchiki se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas vacías, que había frente al canal de navegación que dividía a la cuidad de Karakura.

Aunque tenía alrededor de 26 años, la joven Kuchiki de ojos violetas, estatura de 1.44m, cabellos azabaches, mismo que años atrás fue largo, ahora le rebasaba por debajo de las orejas, dándole así un aspecto más juvenil. La mirada de Rukia denotaba melancólica,algo que no podía pasar por alto para los transeúntes; junto sus manos intentado frotarlas para entrar en calor, llevaba por lo menos dos suéteres color crema con estampados de conejos, medias negras y botines del mismo color; aun así podía sentir como el frió se colaba en sus huesos.

No tardo mucho y llego su hombre alto, de cabellos anaranjados, ojos miel. Sonrió al ver a su amiga, alzo la mano en forma de saludo y ella le regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lo siento— se disculpó, una vez llegado a su lado.

—Descuida—se encogió de hombros—no tiene mucho que llegue— mintió, había estado casi media hora esperándolo, claro que no lo diría. El hombre tomo asiento a lado de ella y juntos observaron el canal con cierta nostalgia.

—Es curioso—hablo el peli naranjado— han pasado años desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí, no enana.

La pelinegra no contesto, pero sonrió ante la mención de su viejo apodo.

—En realidad han pasado 10 años, cuando caíste accidentalmente al canal.

— ¿Accidentalmente? —bufo—recuerdo perfectamente que tú me empujaste—insinuó acomodándose en la banca—todo por burlarme del estúpido conejo.

Ella arrugo la nariz y volteo a verlo.

—Siempre te he dicho, que no andes de boca floja, siempre terminas metiéndote en líos, por ello.

—Boca Floja ¿yo? Vaya Rukia, creo que el frió te afecto, si mi memoria no me falla, tu querida enana, eras la que te metías en muchos problemas por tener una boca tan grande y definitivamente ese conejo era realmente feo.

—No es feo, Kurosaki—Inflo sus mejillas de manera infantil.

—Aunque pase el tiempo, tú siempre sigues igual, Rukia—señalo sarcásticamente el estampado de conejos que ella traía, Rukia le saco la lengua y se cruzó de brazos. No tardaron mucho y ambos amigos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, por aquella pequeña rabieta.

—Lo siento—se disculpó el, una vez recuperado la compostura—aunque pase 100 años, aun no me acostumbro a tu manía por los conejos, Rukia.

—No es una manía, chappy es genial.

—Supongo que si— dijo algo pensativo, el estar cerca de Rukia, era algo que a Ichigo le reconfortaba, había pasado casi 4 años desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos—gracias por venir.

—Para esto están los amigos.

Rukia no dijo nada más, bajo la vista hacia sus botines, la temperatura comenzó a descender un poco más. Pasaron algunos minutos, sin que ninguno de los dos dijera algo. Rukia alzo el rostro por inercia, al igual que Ichigo, ojos miel frente ojos violetas.

 _Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera, como si de pronto las manecillas de reloj diera vueltas a la inversa, ocurrió tiempo atrás, un verano donde las temperaturas había alcanzado arriba de los 30 ºC ,de hecho, esa misma banca donde ellos reposabas, fue testigo de cómo crecían su amistad y cierto sentimientos encontrados._

 _Una Rukia más joven reía a carcajada mientras veía como su mejor amigo, estaba empapado de la cabeza a los pies, cuando había caído accidentalmente (Rukia lo empujo)al canal._

— _¡Kurosaki, que idiota eres! porque no te fijas por donde vas— expreso la chica sentado en la banca, mientras le tomaba una foto a su amigo._

 _Ichigo Kurosaki de quince años, yacía semi-sentado en el río, el agua le llegaba hasta el abdomen._

— _Maldita enana— ahorita veras— Ichigo salió del canal con cierta dificultad, se acercó a Rukia y sin esperarlo dos veces, la cargo como si fuera un costal de papas— ¿has visto una enana flotado?_ _—indagó el chico._

— _¡Suéltame, maldita zanahoria!— gruño Rukia— ahora mismo o te matare, imbécil._

— _Lo que ordenes su majestad— el Kurosaki soltó a Rukia sin mucha delicadeza._

 _La risa burlona de Ichigo retuvo por todo el lugar, Rukia reposaba en el río, completamente mojada._

— _A ver si crece,s con esa agua—se burló el chico_

— _¡Maldita zanahoria mutante!— chillido Rukia— maldito, ahora mismo me la pagaras—murmuro para sí misma._

 _Entonces la Kuchiki se levantó y se acercó a Ichigo, intento tirarlo por segunda vez, pero el Kurosaki no se dejaba, ambos comenzaron a forceja, cayendo por segunda vez al agua. Los dos se vieron a los ojos y comenzaron a reír._

— _¿Que torpe eres? te volviste a mojar—la risa de Rukia, era como una melodía para Ichigo._

— _Mira quien habla— los dos comenzaron tirarse agua con las manos, fue un mágico momento para los chicos, antes que el destino jugara sus cartas._

— _¡Hey, Rukia!— comentó Ichigo acercándose a ella._

— _¿Que ocurre ichi?_ _—le sonrió._

— _Sabes que me…—discrepo en el último momento._

— _¿Si?— pregunto Rukia._

— _Yo…._ _—balbució_ _—_ _nada._

 _Cuantas veces se callaronm los sentimientos que amenazaba con salir, ocultándolos en peleas infantiles, en aquel entonces era un par de niños aun, a pesar de que sus cuerpos estuvieran en constante cambios, sus sentimientos también estaba siendo afectados por la adolescencia, pero el miedo "que pasaría si ella/el no" fue lo que los detuvo en diferentes circunstancias._

— _El agua te afecto, ¿verdad? Kurosaki-kun._

 _Ichigo no volvió a decir nada, estuvieron jugado un rato más en el agua, ya cuando empezó atardecer, ambos dieron por terminado su batalla campante; Rukia había hecho que Ichigo la cargaran en su espalda, ella reía feliz en su oído. Cualquiera que lo viera, pensaría que son novios, la verdad era otra._

— _¿Que somos Rukia?— cuestiono Ichigo mientras la cargaba._

— _Más que amigos, menos que amantes— rebelo Rukia solemne._

— _Deja de robarte frases de Tite Kubo._

— _Yo hago lo que quiera, zanahoria—la chica le saco la lengua e Ichigo aflojo el agarre— ¡Kurosaki!_

— _¿Tienes miedo de que te deje caer?_

— _No—la chica se aferró al chico_ _—aquello solo provoco que Ichigo se sonrojara más._

— _Entonces nosotros somos novi..Mejores amigos._

 _Ante la menciono de "novios" Rukia se puso nerviosa y sonrojada, balbució varias veces antes de contestar._

— _Supongo que si_ _—recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Ichigo._

" _¿Novios?"_

— _¿Y Renji?_

— _¿Qué pasa con él?_

 _Ichigo arrugo el ceño, no quería admitir que le tenía celos aquel chico pelirrojo, que siempre andaba tras de Rukia y que del que ella no se daba cuenta; o la adoración de Rukia por su primo Kaien, Ichigo odiaba todo aquel que osaba robarle la atención de su querida amiga._

— _N_ _ada—dijo el peli naranja, luego de meditarlo un rato._

— _Ichigo ¿acaso estas celos?_

— _¿Celoso por ti? nunca enana del dem..oye no hagas eso._

— _¿A quién llamas enana?— dijo la ojos violetas dándole nuevamente un zape._

— _Oye, ten más respecto a quien te lleva en su espalda._

— _Ichigo baka._

El reloj volvió a gira, esta vez las manecillas comenzaron regresar en el momento en que los dos amigos, ya adultos desviaban la vista. No podía sostener aquella mirada, no cuando ambos ojos expresaba sentimientos ocultos, guardado durante mucho tiempo.

Ichigo se levantó de la banca, dio par de pasos hacia el canal, metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Sabes, quería hablar contigo antes, pero últimamente he estado más ocupado de lo acostumbrado, yo.

—Es normal que estés ocupado, Kurosaki-kun— respondió con voz chillona la pelinegra, cosa que a Ichigo le irritaba— los novios siempre están ocupados.

—Rukia

—Déjalo, vamos dime, ¿a qué le tienes miedo?¿acaso te has arrepentido? porque si lo estas, déjame darte unos buenos golpes, para que recapacites— la chica alzo el puño de forma amenazadora.

Por su lado Ichigo suspiro, volteo a ver a Rukia que parecía más entretenida con su puño que verlo a él.

—Solo quería darte las gracias, mañana será un día muy importante para mí, enserio yo— _deseaba decirte tantas cosas, cosas que no he podido decirte durante tanto tiempo Rukia y si no lo hago ahora, no lo haré nunca, tu eres la única que ha cambiado mi mundo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida, yo te…_ — no llegues tarde, tú no puedes faltar al gran día.

—Nunca lo haría— rió con ironía.

Rukia se levantó y camino hacia su amigo, por una vez fue egoísta e hizo lo que su corazón quería, apoyo su cabeza del brazo derecho de Ichigo, ambos se quedaron juntos, cada uno de ellos en sus respectivos pensamientos.

Había pasado muchos años desde que los dos eran un par de adolescente, había sido amigos desde la cuna, los dos se conocía a la perfección, podía pasar horas sin hablar, en silencios nada incómodos, podía comunicarse con simple miradas y gestos, no había nada que no pudiera ver, excepto tal vez, sus sentimientos.

—Rukia—por fin rompió el silencio.

—Si—dijo abrazado con fuerza el brazo del chico, escondió su rostro y con ella las inmensas ganas llorar, pero ella no lo haría, no, se lo había jurado.

—Me gusta…. tu nuevo corte de cabello— ella soltó su brazo, bajo el rostro, el acaricio su cabeza con suavidad y cariño, para luego pasar su brazo por su hombros y abrazarla.

—A mi también— menciono la chica, cerrado los ojos— igual me gusta el tuyo.

—Eres la única que le gusta, mis padres quiere que me lo corte—normalmente Ichigo siempre traía el cabello corto, sin llegar a los hombros, en los últimos meses, había dejado crecer—creen que no es adecuado para el gran día.

—Bueno, supongo que volverás a ignorar su sugerencias, como siempre lo haces—abrió los ojos, dejado escapar una pequeña risa y un par de lágrimas, que Ichigo no vio caer.

—Desde luego.

No volvieron a decir nada, los copos de nieves comenzaron a caer a su alrededor, al parecer este año sería una blanca navidad. Rukia ve Ichigo permanecieron abrazado un largo tiempo,hoy era el último día que estaría ambos juntos,a partir de mañana cada uno tomaría un camino diferente al otro.

.

..

.

.

 _ **A la mañana siguiente:**_

Alguna vez te has preguntado _¿qué pasaría si_?, una pregunta muy común, cuando se trata de tomar decisiones, a veces cometemos errores o decidimos no hacer nada por algo que deseas. En ese momento Rukia deseaba estar en otro lugar y en otra circunstancia. Ella había decidió tiempo atrás.

Se miró al espejo de cuerpo completo, miro las fracciones finas de su rostro, el estilista terminaba de colocar la última capa de pintura en sus labios. Yumichika saco entre sus cosméticos un pequeño espray* que roció en el rostro de Rukia para fijar el maquillaje.

—Necesita verte hermosa, no hay pero que valga— animo el chico, dejado el espray y comenzado a cepillado su cabello— si me hubieras hecho caso, ahora mismo te hubiera hecho un hermoso peinado, pero no, la señorita prefirió cortárselo, quitándome la ilusión de hacerte un hermoso peinado—reprocho indagado el chico— ahora tendré que conformarme con esta diadema de trenza que pude hacer con tu poco cabello—regaño el chico de rasgo afeminado— déjame decirte querida, que gracias a mí, te vez más hermosa que, la cara de perro.

—Qué cosas dices Yumichika, no debes hablar así de ella—regaño Rukia,se miro nuevamente en el espejo—gracias por todo Yumichika.

—Ni lo menciones, tuve que esconder esas horrible ojeras, te dije que esto pasaría, me hubieras hablado anoche y nos viéramos ido al antro* al menos eso estaría justificado, no tu desvelo innecesario.

—Lo siento Yumichika.

—No te disculpes más, ánimo niña que nadie se está muriendo—regaño al momento que vio, su rostro melancólico y reprimiendo las ganas de llorar — quita esa cara, sé que las circunstancia no son como tu desearas pero, yo en tu lugar— le susurro al oído— estaría en este momento yéndome con cierto joven de cabellos naranjas, a un hotel de cinco estrella en Osaka.

—Yumichika

— No sería el primero ni el único en acobardarse— el chico de cabellos extravagante y extraña pintura en los ojos, tomo sus utensilios y comenzó a guardarlos— no seas tonta niña— tras decir aquello, salió de la habitación, dejo a una Rukia pensativa.

—Será posible que…—se miró al espejo, se veía muy bonita, Yumichika había hecho lo que ella no deseaba, verse bonita para la boda. Se acercó al vestido que descansaba en la cama, lo acaricio con suavidad, debatiendo si podría ponérselo o no. Debía tomar una decisión rápido, no tardaría mucho y la vendrá a buscar para ir a la gran ceremonia que estaba por comenzar, algo que ella no podía parar.

Nuevamente regreso su vista al espejo.

—Si tan solo yo, fuera un poco más valiente—le dijo a su reflejo con cierta melancolía.

.

.

.

.

.

Paralelamente a ella, Ichigo Kurosaki se miraba al espejo, llevaba un traje de gala completamente blanco, su cabello había sido domado por el gel y espray.

— ¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto?—le preguntó a su reflejo, como si este pudiera contestarle.

Antes era más fácil la vida, hasta que los sentimientos comenzaron a cambiar y con ello, a complicarla. _¿Cuándo dejo de ser el mismo? ¿Cuándo fue que la opinión de los demás le comenzó a importar?_ Se preguntó muchas veces, lamentablemente retractar sus palabras ya no le era posible, no ahora, porque al hacerlo tendría que afrontar muchas consecuencias. Él debía cumplir su palabra (se había repetido toda la noche) incluso aunque doliera en el proceso.

.

.

.

.

.

Las puertas de la recepción se abrieron cuando la marcha nupcial comenzó a tocar, los invitados observaron para su deleite, como un grupo de seis chicas comenzaba a caminar, muchas sonriendo y otra no tanto.

Ichigo concentro su mirada con sumo interés, en la mujer que había sido su mejor amiga durante mucho tiempo, ojos violetas versos ojos miel.

 _"Vamos, sonríe una última vez para Ichigo, después de todo, él es tu mejor amigo"_

Y tomado valor de donde no tenía, Rukia le sonrió a Ichigo, su mejor amigo. Ambos se sonrieron, nadie podía ver lo que sus ojos trataban de trasmitir.

— _Te quiero lo sabes—le había dicho una vez, cuando tenía quince años_

— _Yo también te quiero Ichigo—le había sonreído completamente roja._

Rukia al igual que las damas de honor se posiciono en una de las bancas cercas de los novios, el rostro de ambos amigos se veía sombríos luego de esas fugaces miradas, mientras la novia entraba de la mano de su padre. Ichigo alzo el rostro y le sonrió a ella.

Como debía ser a partir de ahora y lo que sería el resto de su vida. El padre comenzó con su habitual saludo y dio paso a la ceremonia.

Y en ese preciso momento, cuando se llevaba a cabo la ceremonia. Rukia siguió de pie, fuerte y decidida. Incluso si por dentro se estuviera rompiendo.

.

.

.

— _¿Lo juras?_

— _Lo juro—dijo con su mano directo en el corazón—pase lo que pase, siempre seremos amigos, Rukia—juro Ichigo con diez años de edad._

 _Rukia le sonrió con sus pocos dientes de leche que aun poseía._

— _Yo también lo juro Ichigo, prometo siempre estar a tu lado, pase lo que pase._

.

.

.

.

Y aquel mes de octubre, cuando recibió la llamada de su mejor amigo, para pedirle que fuera la dama de honor de su boda, Rukia no pudo negarse.

Claro que no, si ella misma había negado sus sentimientos hacia Ichigo tiempo atrás, era justo afrontar las decisiones equivocadas, que había hecho años atrás.

.

.

.

.

— _Rukia yo…_

— _Me alegra que seamos amigos—puntualizo ella, en una ocasión, cuando Kurosaki había tomado el valor de decirle sus sentimientos—así permaneceremos siempre juntos, sin que haya algo que nos separe._

* * *

 **Espray*** conocido también como: pulverizador, aerosol, _spray (en inglés) es un_ atomizador o vaporizador es un recipiente donde se almacena un líquido, que tiene un dispositivo en la parte superior que permite expulsar ese líquido en forma vaporizada.

 **Antro**** es un nombre alternativo en algunos países de Hispanoamérica con el que se conoce a los clubes nocturnos, discotecas, bares, table dance y otros.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

-Bien, este fic fue derivado en cierta parte de una idea original para un oneshot de naruto motivo de un concurso "y no vivieron felices por siempre" que escribi, teniendo como protagonista a hinata y naruto y tercera en discordia sakura, de hecho los sentimientos de los personajes eran contrarias a este fic, sin embargo, al momento de reeditarlo, cambio algunos aspecto y concurse con otro fic , el titulo original llevaba como nombre "vestido de novia" pero termine escribiendo " **Érase una vez: mi amor por ti"** por si quiere leerlo :P

-El concepto fue tomado, mas no la historia, esto nacio hace unos dias, cada escena y pensamiento,lo único que tome del anterior fue la idea de la boda y que la protagonista estaba presente en dicha ceremonia.

-Queda este oneshot (como todo los demas)con un final abierto, el que el lector decida darle :D ¿Porque? porque todo puede ocurrir,puede que ichi se casara, puede que no, puede que tiempo despues se reencontrara, etc, lo que es un hecho, es que su amistad perduraría hasta la decisión mas errónea.

-En cierta manera, este fic refleja las decisiones que por ciertas razón fueron tomada erróneamente, algo que me ocurrio en prepa e.e pero de diferente manera, alguien se me declaro y yo nunca le conteste y evite, ¬-¬ no fue mi culpa, quien iba a creer una carta de amor en san valentin, teniendo como compañeros que te hicieran sospechar si era enserio o broma D:

-La segunda vez que me ocurrio, fue cuando un compañero de la universidad decia que era mi novio y cuando le preguntaba, el me decia que le dijera a todos que si xD mas no llegue a profundizar dicha relacion, porque tuve que hacer una eleccion sobre mi carrera o mi futuro, y si bien, hay veces que me arrepiento de no haber elegido arriesgarme con el, pero no puedo reprocha nada, estoy a punto de terminar mi carrera y tengo un trabajo seguro. Lastima que no haya terminado la licenciatura de educacion especial - aunque se asemeja a cierta manera a la psicopedagogia D:

 **Bueno, eso es todo de mi parte**

 **No se les olvide comentar**

 **los comentarios son gratis xD**

 **16-06-15**

 **nos vemos con cariño Fran :P**


End file.
